Makan Brokolinya, Seijuurou!
by prof. creau
Summary: Seijuurou-chan dan mama, dua insan yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan walau badai menjelang ataupun puting beliung menghadang. Seijuurou-chan dan mama, sepasang anak dan ibu yang saling menyayangi hingga ajal menjemput nanti. Seijuurou-chan dan mama, dua Akashi yang memiliki tinggi beda jauh.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Makan **Brokoli**nya, Seijuurou! by _creau_

_Warning: OOC, OOT, typo, gaje, abal, nista and don't like don't read~ _

_._

_._

* * *

_._

.

Sei-chan dan mama, dua insan yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan walau badai menjelang ataupun puting beliung menghadang. Sei-chan dan mama, sepasang anak dan ibu yang saling menyayangi hingga ajal menjemput nanti. Sei—

_Creau, seharusnya itu Seijuurou…_

Apa kau tidak suka panggilan Sei-chan? Bagaimana dengan Seijuurou-chan?

_**Oyakoro**__… *snip*_

Oke, mari kita ulang! *authornya terlalu bego sampai mengabaikan panggilan malaikat pencabut nyawa*

Seijuurou-chan dan mama, dua insan yang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan walau badai menjelang ataupun puting beliung menghadang. Seijuurou-chan dan mama, sepasang anak dan ibu yang saling menyayangi hingga ajal menjemput nanti. Seijuurou-chan dan mama, dua Akashi yang memiliki tinggi beda jauh. Seijuurou 173 centimeter sedangkan, mama 173 ditambah sebelas centimeter. Seijuurou pendek, kasihan memang…

Seijuurou bangga punya mama seperti Akashi Mayumi. Mamanya adalah seorang pelukis ternama di Jepang. Seijuurou selalu kagum pada semua hasil lukisan mamanya. Kadang kala Seijuurou juga suka _gedeg_ pada lukisan mamanya. Kenapa? Karena biasanya Seijuurou yang jadi pengganti kanvas. Sewaktu kecil—sampai sekarang juga masih sih—setiap Seijuurou sedang tidur, mamanya akan melukis wajahnya pakai bedak dan lipstik lalu, diabadikan dengan kamera dan memamerkannya pada teman-temannya saat arisan tiba.

Akashi Mayumi bangga memiliki anak seperti Seijuurou. Seijuurou adalah anak jenius yang imut-imut (bagian imut-imut itu pendapat pribadinya). Tidak hanya bagus di akademik, Seijuurou juga bagus di non akademik seperti, basket dan shogi. Baru-baru ini ia tahu… kalau Seijuurou sudah punya pacar padahal, tinggi badannya tidak memungkinkan untuk memiliki pacar satupun. Apa hubungannya tinggi badan sama pacar? Nggak ada memang, ya udah, bodo amat.

Setiap hari libur tiba, mereka mengadakan acara minum teh. Kebiasaan sejak Seijuurou kecil terbawa hingga dini. Dulu, ia sering main acara minum teh dengan Mr. Rabbit, Mr. Teddy, Mrs. Cat dan tentu saja mamanya ikut main, menemani anaknya. Mengingat hal seperti itu selalu saja membuat mamanya tertawa—dan kemudian muka Seijuurou akan memerah karena mengingat _nightmare_ itu lagi. Aib yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Sei-chaaan~" mamanya memanggil dengan nada riang sambil berlari ke arah Seijuurou. Saat Seijuurou menengok, ia mendapati background bunga-bunga dan kerlap-kerlip pada mamanya. Entah mengapa Seijuurou memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak…

"Mama…"

Mamanya memeluknya dengan erat. Ah, Seijuurounya yang pendek mau pergi. "Mama kangen kamu~" adalah hal yang sudah biasa diucap oleh wanita bersurai merah itu. "Oh, ya… mama minta bantuan kamu." Nah ini… benar kan dugaannya. Biasanya, kata 'bantuan' itu yang akan membuat hari-harinya sengsara.

Pernah sekali waktu mamanya meminta bantuan padanya. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, ia pun membantu mamanya. Ia disuruh untuk dijadikan model dari seni lukis mamanya. Terdengar biasa, ya? Nah, kalau modelnya disuruh pakai kostum kucing, itu baru yang luar biasa. Seijuurou yakin, mamanya sengaja melakukan hal itu. Menurutnya sih, lukisan itu pasti dijadikan untuk konsumsi pribadi. Dugaannya pasti seratus persen akurat. Soalnya, setiap ada waktu senggang, mamanya akan mengunjungi ruang koleksinya—di sana ia menyimpan lukisannya—dan mendengar 'Kyaa~ Sei-chan kawaii!' atau 'Kyaaa~ Sei-chan unyu!' dan sebangsanya.

Ya udahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi.

Alis Seijuurou berkedut mendengar kata 'bantuan'. Ia bertanya, "Apa yang bisa kubantu? Aku tidak mau jadi model lukisan, capek dan terlalu _mengerikan_…"

Mamanya melepas pelukan dan tertawa mendengar hal yang Seijuurou katakan. "Duh, Sei-chan masih marah karena itu? Padahal hasilnya masterpiece banget lho!"

"Baiklah, Mama, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Hari ini aku harus memberi menu tambahan untuk Daiki dan Ryouta."

Mamanya segera membawa Seijuurou menuju dapur. Ia disuruh duduk di kursi makan. Mamanya mengambil sesuatu dari panci dan menaruhnya di atas mangkuk. Beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana menjaga sang nyonya besar agar tidak jatuh saat berlari sambil menari-nari kecil ke Seijuurou. "FUALAAA~" diperlihtakannya masakan yang tersaji pada mangku itu. Sup hasil eksperimen. "Healthy Green Soup ala chef Mayu Kuin!"

Ada berbagai sayuran dan aromanya amat sedap. Buat orang jadi lapar dengan air liur menetes... oh iya, puasa. Maap, mari kita lanjutkan. Mamanya berkata, "Mama butuh pendapat tentang sup ini!"

Seijuurou menyendoki sup itu. Ia meniup pelan karena supnya masih panas. Dicicipinya sup itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya mamanya penasaran.

"Enak. Tidak terlalu asin. Aku suka." Hanya itu komentar Seijuurou.

Mamanya mengibas rambut, kerlap-kerlip di mamanya belum hilang. "Hahaha~ mama gitu lho!" setelah mengatakan itu, kedipan mata tak luput dari wanita tinggi itu.

Mendengar nada bahagia yang mamanya lontarkan, membuat Seijuurou dan beberapa pelayan lainnya harus menyipitkan matanya. Kenapa? Karena saat ini mamanya terlalu menyilaukan. "Bisakah aku pergi sekarang, Ma? Aku yakin sekarang Daiki dan Ryouta sedang bermain-main, Atsushi juga pasti sudah menghabiskan keripik kentangnya yang kelima belas. Lagipula, mama terlalu _silau_."

Mamanya menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, pose seperti pahalawan yang baru datang sementara background-nya berubah jadi matahari terbenam. "Kau boleh pergi setelah menghabiskan supnya."

Kalau mamanya sudah menyuruh, ya dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Seijuurou mulai memakan supnya sementara mamanya duduk di samping, menemaninya.

Tapi ada yang aneh…

Tidak, bukan pada supnya. Yang aneh ada pada cara makan Seijuurou—hey, Seijuurou makannya bukan pakai kaki! Kalian jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Seijuurou makannya pakai tangan kok.

[Jadi dia tidak makan pakai sendok? Terus gimana cara dia memakan supnya? Masa' pakai genggaman tangan?]

Ya nggak gitulah… ya ampun, primitif banget. Maksunya, ia makan pakai sendok.

[Tadi katanya pakai tangan!]

Bisa tidak kau diam, wahai Delusimine… gak di fanfic sebelah, gak di yang ini, kenapa kau selalu muncul?

Oke, maafkan atas yang tadi. Kita kembali ke story!

"Sei-chan… mengapa kau tidak memakan '_itu_'nya?"

Seijuurou menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menaruh kembali sendok yang melayang itu. "Karena '_itu_'nya tidak enak." Jawab Seijuurou jujur. Lagipula, tak perlu ditanya, mamanya kan sudah tahu akan hal ini.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban anak semata wayangnya, ia segera mengambil sendok yang berada di genggaman Seijuurou dan mengambil 'itu' dengan sendoknya. "Setidaknya coba dulu! Ini kan menyehatkan!" ia mulai mencekoki anaknya dengan 'itu'.

Sementara yang dicekoki sedang berjuang untuk melepaskan diri. Para pelayan yang melihat itu ingin memisahkan mereka tapi sayang, Akashi wanita itu keburu menatap mereka garang untuk melarang meraka membantu anaknya. Malah sang ibu menyuruh para pelayan untuk memegangi tangan Seijuurou supaya tidak kabur.

"Mama, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ha—aark"

"Kalau mangkuknya sudah bersih, baru boleh keluar!"

Sendok demi sendok yang berisi 'itu' masuk ke mulut Seijuurou. Seijuurou merasakan goncangan yang hebat di mulutnya. Ia ingin memuntahkan apa yang telah ia makan. Perutnya serasa dikocok oleh mixer. Waktu lima menit bagaikan seribu tahun tanpa lebaran (?). '_Sampai kapan aku akan merasakan penderitaan ini, Tuhan?_' hatinya curhat.

Ya seenggaknya, itu hanya pikiran lebay Seijuurou.

Toh makan _**brokoli**_ gak bakal membuat kita mati, kan?

.

.

Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kuroko sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Kapten mereka sudah datang dan memberi mekera latihan yang amat berat. Sepertinya menu latihan kali ini bertambah jadi delapan kali lipat—atau lebih? Di sepanjang mereka berlari, mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat kapten mereka jadi badmood seperti itu.

"Akashi, beri kami istirahat! Kami lelah!" kata Aomine yang ngos-ngosan. Hidungnya kembang-kempis. Aomine saja sudah kelelahan, apalagi yang lain!

"Iya, ssu! Aku juga!" wajah model Kise kali ini lebih spektakuler dibanding hasil jepretan fotografer yang handal. Keringatnya bercucuran—eh, tunggu! Itu keringat apa air mata? Jadi selama ini ia menangis, meratapi nasibnya gitu? Kasihan…

"Bahkah Kuroko—Kuroko jangan tidur!" Midorima kaget melihat Kuroko yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lapangan. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang menemaninya lari di belakangnya? Aomine paling depan, Kise kedua, kemudian Murasakibara di depannya sementara, Akashi mengawasi mereka… TERUS YANG DI BELAKANG DIA SELAMA INI ITU SIAPAAA? Midorima mulai bergidik. Ia jadi ingat kata-kata adiknya… '_Onii-chan, itu yang selalu ada di belakangmu siapa sih?_'

Oke, jangan dibayangkan, Midorima. Kalau takut, peluk Akashi aja—ya kalau udah nggak sayang sama nyawa sih.

"Aka-chin, biarkan aku memakan manisanku~" Murasakibara tetap berlari walau perutnya dari tadi berbunyi. Raksasa itu rupanya belum puas dengan sepuluh bungkus keripik kentang dan satu dus maiubo.

Semua komentar diabaikan olehnya. Akashi tidak peduli. Hari ini ia merasa ingin memberi latihan yang banyak untuk mereka semua. Bahkan Kuroko yang staminanya berbeda dari teman-temannya yang lain pun ia beri porsi yang sama.

'_Ini sih mati aja anak orang…_' pikir mereka berlima.

"Kalian ingin latihan kalian ditambah, hm?"

**CTAAR! GLEDEK GLEDEK GLEDEK**. Sekiranya itulah bunyi backround Akashi yang hitam-hitam itu. Sekarang mereka berlima kembali fokus pada lari dan mensugesti otak mereka untuk tidak melihat setan berkepala merah itu karena… terlalu menyeramkan untuk disimpan di dalam memori otak mereka.

.

.

Seijuurou membuka pintu dan menggumamkan, "Aku pulang." dirinya langsung disambut oleh butler setia keluarga Akashi. Ia mengatakan, "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

Namun, ada yang aneh. Biasanya mamanya akan datang menghampirinya dengan banyak kerlap-kerlip yang bersinar dan memeluknya serta mengatakan, 'Selamat datang, Sei-chan! Mama kangen kamu~'

"Dimana mama?" tanya Seijuurou pada butlernya. Butlernya memberi tahu bahwa nyonya masih mempersiapkan makan malam. Seijuurou pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah itu, ia ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Oh, oh, ulala~ cetar sekali makan malam kali ini. Seijuurou sampai terkesima melihat masakan yang tehidang di depan matanya. Ia segera melangkah kembali ke kamarnya tapi, tangannya keburu ditarik oleh mamanya. "Sei-chan~ ayo…"

Ada jeda sebentar.

Bagi Seijuurou, ini serem…

"kita makan sama-sama. Kamu pasti capek kan habis latihan? Ayo, nanti makanannya dingin." Kata mamanya melanjutkan. Seijuurou malah berpikir untuk membiarkan makanan itu dingin juga tidak apa-apa. Malah ia berharap ada angin topan dan memporak-porandakan ruang makannya sehingga mereka tidak jadi makan malam.

Seijuurou pun _ngeles_, "Ma, aku sudah kenyang makan bersama Atsushi dan yang lainnya."

Mamanya mengabaikan perkataannya dan menariknya hingga mereka duduk berdampingan di depan meja makan yang panjang itu. Seijuurou hanya diam, tidak memakan apapun yang terhidang di meja makan. "Sei-chan, cepat makan! Kalau gak mau juga, mama suapin nih ya~ aaa~"

Seijuurou mingkem. Para pelayan di sekitar menahan tawa. Kemudian, Seijuurou memberi para pelayan itu deathglare gratisan, membuat para pelayan mingkem seperti Seijuurou.

Semuanya mingkem, cuma mama Seijuurou yang bilang 'Aaa!' sambil menjejalkan sendok yang berisi brokoli di mulut Seijuurou. Ah, semua masakan yang tersaji mangadung brokoli. _Brokoli everywhere._ Mama mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mau makan sih, Sei-chaaan?"

"Mama sendiri kan tahu aku tidak suka brokoli." Balas Seijuurou dengan nada kesal.

"Ya terus? Mama harus jungkir balik sambil makan brokoli gitu?"

Seijuurou kicep. Mamanya tahu bahasa seperti dari siapa? Ia menghela napas. "Ma… lagipula kenapa semua makanan yang ada di sini ada brokolinya? Mama senang sekali ya melihatku menderita? Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan." Kata Seijuurou tegas.

Mamanya menaruh sendok itu dan bangun dari duduknya. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi meja makan seraya mengucapkan, "Ya udah, terserah, Sei-chan. Mama mau lapor ayah kamu ah~"

"JANGAN!/JANGAN, NYONYA!" teriak Seijuurou dan para pelayan. Seijuurou bangkit dan menghampiri mamanya, begitu pula beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana. Mereka melarang Akashi wanita ini untuk mengatakan peristiwa yang terjadi kepada kepala keluarga Akashi itu. Seijuurou gak nurut sedikit aja terus ketahuan bapaknya, bisa _berabe_ ntar.

Seijuurou mengajak mamanya untuk duduk lagi. "Iya, iya, aku akan memakan brokolinya." Katanya sambil memasukan sayuran itu ke mulutnya. Para pelayan yang melihat pengorbanan tuan muda mereka hanya bisa menatap kagum dengan air mata berlinang. Ada yang menggumam 'Tuan Muda hebat' malah.

.

.

Malam hari, pukul dua belas dini hari. Hujan turun disertai petir. Suaranya sangat mengagetkan, membuat jenggot kebakaran—oke, maap gak ada hubungannya. Sejak tadi, Seijuurou tidak bisa tidur. Dalam benaknya, ia masih membayangkan sayuran hijau kribo itu. Hiii! Seijuurou segera menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya. Hal seperti itu tidak patut untuk dibayangkan! _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, Seijuurou!_ adalah ucapannya berkali-kali bagai mantra untuk menghilangkan pikiran tentang sayuran bodoh itu.

Makan malam tadi… seperti neraka, bagi Seijuurou.

Sampai akhirnya, Seijuurou pun jatuh tertidur…

.

* * *

.

_Seijuurou bertanya-tanya dimana ia berada. Banyak pohon di sana-sini, dari lokasi ia berdiri, ia juga dapat melihat gunung. Hawa di sini amatlah sejuk, bebas dari polusi udara. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan suasana seperti ini. Ia jadi ingat kenangan bersama ayah dan mamanya saat mereka berlibur di vila mereka yang tempatnya di dekat pegunungan. _

_Dulu, saat ayahnya sering ada di rumah, mereka akan bermain bersama. Yah, itu dulu. Saat Seijuurou masih kecil. Sekarang hanya ada mama yang menemaninya. Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara tangisan. Ia berjalan menghampiri suara itu. Oh, ada anak kecil. Seijuurou menduga anak itu tersesat. _

"_Hiks… mama… papa…"_

_Seijuurou menatap iba pada anak yang sedang berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya itu. sepertinya ada yang telah terjadi kepada orang tua anak itu. "Memang mama sama papa kamu kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou. Ia pun ikut berjongkok di sebelah anak itu._

"_Papa aku kerja terus, gak punya waktu. Mama aku… mama kandung aku…"_

_Seijuurou tambah kasihan mendengar cerita anak itu. Ceritanya mirip dengannya. Ayahnya juga sering kerja maka dari itu, ayahnya jarang pulang. Tapi… sekalinya ayahnya mendengar tentang Seijuurou yang tidak menurut, ayahnya akan datang dan memberi hukuman. Untung ia masih punya mama yang sangat menyayanginya. Nasibnya lebih baik daripada anak itu. "Memang mama kandungmu kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou._

"_Mama kandungku disuruh pergi sama papa… hiks…"_

_Oh, sekarang Seijuurou mengerti. Pasti mama dan papa anak ini bercerai. Karena anak ini mengatakan mama 'kandung' berarti sekarang ia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu tirinya. Seijuurou merasa sangat bersyukur karena memiliki orang tua yang tidak berpisah. _

_Kemudian, anak itu melanjutkan, "Mama disuruh pergi soalnya…"_

"_Soalnya?" tanya Seijuurou yang penasaran._

"_Mama kandungku itu __**brokoli**__." Anak itu pun memperlihatkan wajahnya dan Seijuurou kaget seketika. Wajah anak itu ternyata brokoli! Jadi selama ini Seijuurou mengobrol dengan anak brokoli?!_

_Seijuurou membatu di sana. Ia ingin kabur tapi, tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba, ada suara wanita yang memanggil, "Nak, kamu dimana, Nak? Oh, rupanya kamu di sana! Sini, Nak!" _

_Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara itu. Ternyata itu adalah brokoli segede manusia! Anak di sampingnya pun berteriak, "Mama!"_

_Dafuq!_

_Rupanya, anak ini adalah anak brokoli itu! _

_Kemudian, brokoli-brokoli sebesar manusia pun bermunculan dimana-mana. Seijurou galau, pemirsa. Brokoli-brokoli itu pun berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Makan aku!" kata mereka. "Makan aku, Seijuurou!"_

"_Makan aku…"_

_Seijuurou langsung kabur. Ia pergi menuju gunung itu. Yah, pokoknya dimana saja asalkan tidak ada brokoli-brokoli itu lagi di pandangannya! Terdengar suara letusan dari gunung. Oh, tidak! Gunung itu ternyata gunung api yang masih aktif! Berkali-kali gunung itu memuntahkan bahan-bahan vulkaniknya. Sampai akhirnya…_

_**DUAR!**_

_Letusan yang paling dahsyat itu mencuri perhatian Seijuurou. Seijuurou mendongak dan melihat ke arah gunung api itu. Muncullah…_

"_Makan aku, Seijuurou…"_

_BROKOLI RAKSASA!_

"_AAARGH!" teriak Seijuurou._

_._

* * *

_._

Seijuurou terbangun. Keringatnya mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia bermimpi yang sangat mengerikan. Pokoknya, ia harus bertindak! Tidak boleh ada brokoli lagi di atas meja makan! Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan menyingkirkan semua brokoli yang ada di dapur. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Lampu dapur ternyata dimatikan, membuat keadaan gelap gulita. Ia pun menyalakannya dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati butlernya tepat berada di depannya. "Tuan Muda… jangan-jangan, Anda ingin—"

"—Diamlah, Hajime-san. Anggaplah malam ini kau tidak melihatku."

"Tapi—"

"—Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan bergegaslah tidur." Kata Seijuurou yang kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas. Sang butler yang mendapat titah dari tuannya segera mematuhinya.

Seijuurou membuka kulkas. Olalala~ banyak sekali brokolinya. Ia mengambil kantong plastik khusus sampah supaya muat banyak dan menaruh semua brokoli-brokoli itu di dalam sana. Dibukanya lagi pintu kulkas yang lain—hey, keluarga Akashi itu orang kaya! Mereka punya kulkas sepuluh pintu tahu!

Setelah selesai menaruh sayuran-sayuran laknat itu di dalam plastik, ia segera membawanya keluar. Ia pun membuangnya ke tempat sampah. '_Nah, kalau begini masalah beres. Sarapan juga pasti tidak ada sayuran laknat itu lagi!_' katanya lega. Sekarang ia tinggal tidur.

.

.

Paginya…

Seijuurou bangun seperti biasa. Ia membuka tirainya. "Hah… hari yang cerah." Ucapnya kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

**JLEGAR! CTAAAR!**

Yah, sepertinya hanya Seijuurou yang bisa mendeskripsikan kata 'cerah' untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragamnya, Seijuurou keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai dasar untuk sarapan. Ia berpapasan dengan butlernya. Butlernya hari ini aneh. '_Kenapa Hajime-san menatapku murung begitu—ah, lebih tepatnya ia menatap kasihan padaku. Ada apa denganya?_' katanya dalam hati. Namun, ia hanya mengedikan bahunya dan kembali berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Sei-chaaan~ ayo, kita sarapan!" kata mamanya seraya memeluknya. Wajah mamanya bersinar. Terlalu terang…

Seijuurou menyeringai. Hari ini ia tidak akan sarapan dengan sayuran laknat itu lagi kan—?

"Mama…" katanya saat melihat masakan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Mampus. Brokoli semua. Entah mengapa, ia merasa mimpinya ada kaitannya dengan realita hidupnya.

Mamanya menengok. "Ada apa, Sei-chan?" tanya mamanya. Namun, Seijuurou hanya diam. Dia _facepalm_ melihat sayuran laknat itu lagi. Demi Tuhaaan! Tadi malam ia sudah membuang semuanya! **Se-mu-a-nya**! Kenapa mamanya masih bisa memasak sayuran itu lagi? Mamanya pun menyuruhnya untuk sarapan di sampingnya.

Kemudian, Hajime-san yang sedang membawa nampan melewatinya dan mengatakan, "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda… waktu itu saya mau mengatakan bahwa masih ada persediaan lainnya di ruang penyimpanan. Nyonya membeli sangat banyak. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya, Tuan Muda."

Seijuurou menepuk butlernya. "Sudahlah…" katanya bernada pasrah. "ini sudah takdirku, Hajime-san." Katanya pasrah lagi seraya menghampiri meja makan. Hajime-san menatapnya kasihan.

"Oh ya, Sei-chan… kok brokoli yang ada dikulkas **hilang semua,** ya? Sei-chan tahu sesuatu?"

Mati. Seijuurou bingung ingin menjawab apa. Apa ia harus berbohong? Atau menghiperbolakan jawabannya saja? Hanya Tuhan dan author cerita ini yang tahu…

.

**TBC, kawan-kawans~ ;)**

.

* * *

.

**TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEBACA! **

.

Hahaha mari kita abaikan sejenak tentang chapter 221~ SYALALALA! Setelah baca itu… saya merasa… Seijuurou-chan needs some happy fucking family life~ SYUDUDUDU! Niatnya buat oneshot eh, malah TBC #orz ya udahlah, tengkyu banget bagi yang telah membacanya. Sumpah ini saya galau mikirin Sei-chan~ nanana~ dan saya juga galau karena saya lagi sakit… #orz makanya ceritanya OOT bin gaje gini. Kritik dan saran diterima~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Sherlock Holmes bukan punya saya**

Makan **Brokoli**nya, Seijuurou! by _creau_

Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, typo, abal, alay, nista dan sebangsanya.

**Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan otak gila penulisnya. Yang mau bilang jelek silahkan, yang mau minta tanda tangan saya juga silahkan (?) #woy #gakbutuh **

.

.

* * *

.

.

Anak adalah anugrah—bukan anunya gerah—yang Tuhan beri untuk orang tua. Anak adalah malaikat yang wujudnya dapat ditangkap oleh mata telanjang. Anak adalah harta yang tak akan tergantikan oleh berkilo-kilo batang emas ataupun berlian. Sudah kewajiban sebagai orang tua untuk melindungi dan menyayangi _brokoli_nya.

_Rea… kau salah._

Memangnya aku salah, Akashi-kun? Lagipula, nama penaku itu 'creau', bukan Rea.

_Lama-lama kau jadi mirip si __Herp__. Kata 'brokoli' seharusnya diganti jadi anak dan aku tidak peduli dengan nama penamu._

Yang sedang aku bahas ini anak brokoli, Akashi-kun. Makanya, jangan _**kepedean**_!

_Sebaiknya, kau mulai cerita ini dengan baik… __**oyakoro**__! #snip_

Anak adalah anugrah yang Tuhan beri untuk orang tua. Anak adalah malaikat yang wujudnya dapat ditangkap oleh mata telanjang. Anak adalah harta yang tak akan tergantikan oleh berkilo-kilo batang emas ataupun berlian. Sudah kewajiban sebagai orang tua untuk melindungi dan menyayangi _brokoli_nya.

Brokoli adalah salah satu sayuran yang termasuk dalam suku kubis-kubisan atau _Brassicaceae_. Bagian brokoli yang dimakan adalah kepala bunga berwarna hijau yang tersusun rapat seperti cabang pohon dengan batang tebal. Bagian inilah yang dianggap 'kribo' oleh Seijuurou.

Oh ya, menurut deskripsi yang kalian baca dari awal hingga sini, kalian pasti bingung apa hubungannya antara anak dan brokoli—serta hubungan Seijuurou dengan brokoli. Manusiawi jika kalian memang bingung. Sebenarnya, memang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Keren, kan? Oke abaikan, emang dasar penulisnya aja yang bego.

Seperti yang kita tahu, brokoli bermanfaat untuk tubuh kita. Malah kandungannya dapat mencegah kanker. Masih banyak manfaat yang akan didapat oleh tubuh kita dengan memakan sayuran hijau ini. Itu sebabnya, mamanya Seijuurou ingin Seijuurou menyantap masakan yang diolah dengan sayuran itu. Niat mamanya tidak buruk. Mamanya ingin Seijuurou jadi anak yang sehat dan kuat—serta tinggi badannya naik biar bisa _ngegaet cewek_. Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir. Lagipula, Seijuurou sudah punya pacar.

"Mama tanya sekali lagi, Sei-chan tahu mengapa _brokoli_ yang ada di kulkas **hilang semua**?" ini sudah pertanyaan yang keempat kali dan Seijuurou masih belum membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Mamanya mencium bau kecurigaan. Semakin lama anaknya diam maka, semakin besar Sei-channya tahu sesuatu.

"Mama…" Seijuurou menundukan kepalanya, membuat helaian merah nan indah itu menutupi mata rubinya. Mamanya yang memperhatikan raut wajah seriusnya segera meghadap dirinya. Seijuurou menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Melihat pose Seijuurou, membuat mamanya jadi teringat film detektif-detektifan. Apa itu namanya? Serhoo Home? Seiryo Om? Serok Hom? Ah, Sherlock Holmes!—eh, bukan. Seijuurou Holmes! Nah, itu baru bener. Jangan tanya filmnya diputar dimana. Hanya Tuhan dan mamanya Sei-chan yang tahu.

Mamanya menelan ludah. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya. '_Mungkinkah… mungkinkah Sei-chan akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membenciku karena membuat masakan dengan bahan itu? Padahalkan mama hanya ingin Sei-chan merasakan manfaat yang didapat dari sayuran itu. Apakah Sei-chan akan membenciku?_'

"Mama, aku belum mengatakan apapun saja mama sudah menangis. Hentikan itu, Ma. Air mata mama terlalu _menyilaukan_. Para pelayan bahkan harus menyipitkan mat—sejak kapan kalian memakai kacamata hitam? Pinjamkan aku satu! Ini perintah."

Setelah Seijuurou mendapatkan kacamatanya, ia pun memakainya. Ia berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian mamanya lagi. "Ma…"

Tiba-tiba mamanya memeluknya dengan erat dengan linang air mata. Sinar permintaan maaf mengelilingi mereka berdua. Bagaimana rupa sinar permintaan maaf? Pakailah imajinasi kalian. Tidak tahu imajinasi? Tanya saja pada sponge kuning yang suka menangkap ubur-ubur. "Jangan pergi, Nak!" mamanya berseru. "Mama tak sanggup untuk kehilanganmu! Kenapa kamu lebih memilih Mawar daripada mama? Kamu tega ninggalin mama demi gadis desa itu? Ia hanya ingin menguras harta kita, hiks…"

Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mamanya lembut serta kecewa. Ya, kecewa. Ia kecewa karena mamanya menuduh calon pendamping hidupnya sebagai penguras harta. "Tapi Mawar sangat berarti di kehidupanku. Dialah yang merubahku, Ma."

"Ya, kamu memang telah berubah Sei-chan. Kamu berubah… KAMU LEBIH MEMILIH MAWAR DARIPADA MAMA!"

**DUAR!**

Mamanya mulai berdecak. "Kika-chan gimana sih? Salah sound effect! Harusnya suara tamparan." Kata mamanya pada maid yang sedang memegang semacam radio pemutar. Maid itu meminta maaf sebari membungkukan badannya. Sementara Seijuurou sedang mejedotkan kepalanya di meja makan. Ia tak menyangka akan mengikuti permainan drama mamanya. Sudah berapa kali ia diperlakukan begini, ngomong-ngomong?

"Oh ya, Sei-chan. Ini waktunya kamu berangkat sekolah. Kita ngobrolnya nanti saja ya, sepulang sekolah. Mama sudah membuatkan bekal. Semoga harimu menyenangkan ya, Sei-chaan~ muah~ muah~" dikecupnya kedua pipi Seijuurou. Mamanya juga mengusap lembut pucuk kepalanya. Ah, mamanya memang suka dengan rambut merah dan halus miliknya.

Setidaknya, mamanya tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang peristiwa hilangnya brokoli itu lagi.

Yah, untuk sementara sih.

.

.

Seijuurou keluar dari mobilnya. Supirnya menunduk dan mengatakan, "Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan." kepadanya. Remaja bersurai merah itu hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Ia melangkah menuju sekolahnya. Siswa dan siswi Teiko menatapnya. Mungkin itu karena kedatangannya dengan mobil mewah yang baru saja ia naiki. Seijuurou pun mengabaikan mereka.

Ketika ia sampai pada lokernya, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Tidak peduli itu kakak kelas maupun teman sebayanya. Apakah mereka iri perihal dirinya yang menempati posisi pertama di bidang akademik? Atau mereka iri karena ia menjadi kapten tim basket di kelas satu? Ataukah mereka terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Hah! Pasti kemungkinan terakhir yang benar.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun." Sapa Kuroko. Tiba-tiba saja ia muncul... emang dasar turunan setan kali, ya? Ia mengambil sesuatu di lokernya.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya." Balasnya. Letak loker mereka berdampingan. Cuma kebetulan, bukan takdir apalagi keinginan pribadi penulisnya.

"Kau nampak err, '_wow_' sekali, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Itu bukan bahasa yang kau pakai, Tetsuya. Tapi aku menghargai pujianmu."

Kuroko jadi tidak enak hati. Ia bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan 'wow' yang ia katakan. Haruskah ia memberitahunya? Ah, sebaiknya tidak usah. Toh, kemarin Akashi memberinya latihan yang berat. Anggap saja dengan ini mereka impas.

Akashi memutuskan untuk segera ke kelasnya karena ia ingin membaca ulang materi yang akan dijelaskan guru untuk hari ini. Kuroko juga segera ke kelasnya. Kelas mereka berbeda, sebelahan lebih tepatnya.

Saat Akashi memasuki kelas, ia kembali dipandang oleh teman-temannya. Akashi megabaikan mereka semua. Ia tidak mau ambil peduli dengan hal seperti itu. Ia membuka buku paketnya dan membaca tiap lembarnya dengan serius. Suara pintu dibuka secara kasar, mengganggu gendang telinganya. Ia menduga budaknya yang berambut biru gelap yang melakukan tindak asusila itu.

Benar saja, yang masuk adalah Aomine Daiki. Di belakangnya, Momoi Satsuki mengomelinya karena membuka pintu secara kasar. Akashi membutar bola matanya. Keseharian mereka sudah menjadi rutinitas paginya di sekolah. Aomine menghampiri Akashi. Ia bertanya ada PR atau tidak. Walaupun ada PR juga percuma sih. Paling ia juga belum mengerjakannyan dan berakhir membersihkan toilet. Aomine, Momoi dan Akashi memang sekelas. Sekali lagi, ini bukan karena takdir apalagi keinginan pribadi penulisnya.

"Hoi, Akashi! Simpan dulu bukumu. Aku kan tadi bertanya apa ada PR atau tidak!" namun Aomine hanya diabaikan oleh raja absolut kita. Aomine yang kesal pun mulai merebut paksa buku paket yang menghalangi wajah Akashi. Cari mati memang si Aho itu. "Akashi, aku kan—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dai—Aomine-kun, kalau tertawa jangan keras-keras!" kata Momoi, teman semasa kecilnya Aomine. Sampai akhirnya Momoi pun melihat hal yang membuat Aomine tertawa biadab seperti itu. Momoi menahan tanwanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Akashi yang tidak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Yo, Satsuki! Pinjamkan aku kacamu." Kata Aomine dan Satsuki memberinya cermin rias kecil yang sering ia bawa. "Coba deh lihat wajahmu, Akashi—**HAHAHA**!"

Akashi merebut kasar cermin itu. Ia melihat wajahnya.

Oh, God… WHY?

KENAPA HAL INI TERJADI _PADANYA_? KENAPA?!

Ini sangat memalukan. Jadi selama ini, ia ke sekolah dengan bekas lipstik di kedua pipinya? Bekas kecup mamanya tadi pagi. Dua cap bibir masing-masing di kedua pipinya. Keduanya sama-sama merah. Merah-merah delima, Alibaba~ siapa yang baik hat—oke, maaf. Jadi, orang-orang menatapnya karena _ini_? Mengapa tak ada yang memberi tahunya? Para pelayannya mungkin tidak memberitahunya karena takut padanya. Murid-murid di sini mungkin karena tidak berani berbicara dengannya.

Ah, Tetsuya…

Kuroko Tetsuya melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Well, sebenarnya sih Kuroko sudah mencoba. Mungkin Akashi-nya saja yang kurang nyambung dengan perkataan rekan setimnya. '_Awas kau, Tetsuya…_' katanya membuat kamus balas dendam. Saat ini, ia berusaha untuk menghapus cap bibir itu. ia bersyukur tidak ada yang namanya lipstik permanen. Kalau ada, hilang sudah harga dirinya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seijuurou memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Pensil dan pulpen yang berada di meja pun tak luput ia masukan ke dalam tasnya. Ia memakai tasnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Akashi-kun, ini waktunya untuk istirahat, bukan _pulang_…" kata Momoi yang duduk di sebelah Akashi.

Krik.

"…" Akashi menaruh kembali tasnya dan mengambil kotak bekalnya. Err, sejak kapan Akashi jadi seperti ini? Apa karena faktor memiliki mama yang seperti itu? Geez, yang pasti ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Momoi yang melihat Akashi membawa bekal, segera menggeser bangkunya mendekati Akashi. Teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah itu jarang membawa bekal. Bukan berarti mamanya malas membuatkan bekal. Terkadang, Akashi ingin memilih makan di kantin. "Akashi-kun, kau membawa bekal! Boleh aku makan bersamamu?" tanya Momoi. Gadis dengan surai merah jambu itu memberikan senyumnya.

Akashi mengangguk sebagai balasan. Momoi segera mengeluarkan bekalnya. Hari ini ia tidak makan bersama Aomine karena Aomine sedang membersihkan toilet. Udahlah, gak penting. Gak usah dibahas ceritanya Aomine yang bisa sampai membersihkan singgasana para lelaki itu. Saat Momoi membuka bekalnya, Akashi terpesona. "Momoi, apa kau sendiri yang membuat itu?" tanya Akashi. Ia penasaran dengan bekal Momoi yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Momoi menggelang. "Bukan aku yang membuatnya. Ini buatan ibuku. Kau mau mencicipinya, Akashi-kun?" Momoi menawarkan sambil menyumpitkan kentang ke depan mulut Akashi. Akashi membuka mulutnya, menerima tawaran Momoi.

Terdengar bisik-bisik di sepenjuru kelas. Volumenya sangat kecil, berusaha untuk tidak sampai terdengar oleh ketua kelas mereka, Akashi.

"Itu si _anak mami_ itu kan?"

"Iya. Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka ia merebut pacar orang. Kasihan Aomine…"

"Padahal Satsuki-chan dan Aomine-kun serasi ya! Si _anak mami_ itu ngapain sih rebut pacar orang aja?"

"Lho, bukannya si _anak mami_ itu sudah punya pacar, ya? Ternyata ia penghianat!"

Akashi Seijuurou, siswa dari Teiko Junior High yang paling jenius, paling menawan, paling gagah, paling berkarisma, paling banyak digilai wanita, paling sering mendapat banyak prestasi, paling sering mendapat surat hutang_—_eh, surat cinta maksudnya, paling ganteng, merasa tidak terima dirinya dihina '_**anak mami**_' oleh siapapun. Sekecil apapun volume suara mereka, tetap saja Akashi bisa mendengar mereka yang membicarakan dirinya. Ternyata ada juga yang berani mengolok-oloknya. Cari kebotakan mereka…

Lagipula, bagian mananya yang pantas dibilang 'anak mami'? Gagah gini dibilang anak mami coba?!

.

"_Sei-chan! Sei-chan! Bawa ini untuk kemping besok!"_

"_Ma… aku itu mau kemping, bukan pindah rumah." Kata Seijuurou yang melihat keadaan tasnya yang penuh._

_._

_Brak!_

"_Sei-chaaan~ kau lupa bekal—"_

"—_Maaf, Akashi-san. Ini masih jam pelajaran. Anda tidak boleh masuk."_

_._

_Prit!_

"_Oke, SMP Kamiyouki medapatkan bolanya—"_

_Sreeet! Kuas itu melayang—oh, itu bukan kuas biasa. Diujungnya ada benda tajam. _

"_Berikan bola itu untuk tim Sei-chan!"_

_._

"_Gyaaa! Sei-chan! Jarimu terluka! Sini-sini, mama plesterkan. Ah, pasti Sei-chan jadi susah makan, ya? Sini mama suapin~"_

"_Hihihi. Mama, lihat! Anak besar itu disuapin!"_

_._

"Eeeh? Akash-kun, berhenti menjedotkan kepalamu!" seru Momoi yang melihat Akashi menjedotkan kepalanya. Mungkin depresi…

Entah mengapa Akashi merasa zezuatu mengingat kenangan bersama mamanya. Kemudian, ia membuka kotak bekalnya. Oh, menu makan siangnya hari ini begitu _**brokoli**_-ish. "Hey, Momoi…" kata Akashi dan Momoi pun menengok. "**Kita tukar bekal**."

Perintah Akashi itu mutlak. Wajib. _Kudu_. Yang melanggar kena musibah. Yang mencoba _ngeles_ kena baret gunting keramat.

Momoi tersenyum kaku. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti dengan yang dilakukan Akashi. Padahal bekal yang ia bawa itu juga enak. Bagian yang janggal hanya ada di banyaknya brokoli yang ada dimana-mana. Dengar-dengar, mamanya Akashi selain jago melukis juga jago memasak. Jadi, tentu saja Momoi heran mengapa Akashi ingin menukar bekalnya. Mau tidak mau, Momoi pun menukar bekalnya dengan milik Akashi.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Akashi harus berurusan dengan yang namanya brokoli. Ia yakin, makan malam nanti pasti tidak jauh dengan yang namanya brokoli. Ia harus memikirkan berbagai rencana supaya mamanya tidak memasak brokoli lagi.

Dan…

Rencananya. Harus. Berhasil.

Harus lebih jenius daripada yang _sebelumnya_.

Harus.

_**Berhasil.**_

.

**TBC yo, ceman-cemans~ ;)**

.

* * *

.

**TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA! 3**

.

Gimana chapter ini? Saya pengen tambah OC. Haha rencananya sih pengen ada bibinya Sei-chan, biar family-nya lebih kerasa. :3 Atau mungkin keponakan-keponakannya Sei-chan. Kayaknya saya bakal update kalau udah libur deh. Kritik dan saran tentu saja diterima~ XD

_Oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! X3 maaf ya kalau saya punya salah ke author-author di sini dan reader-reader dimanapun!_


End file.
